OS COCUE
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT - Heureusement que Jake est là ! LEMON /AH


Et voilà un nouvel One Shot. J'espère que vous aimerez (;

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>JANE &amp; JACOB<strong>

**POV JANE**

_« Oh, oui, oui! »_ Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues alors que ces putains de souvenirs affluent mon esprit. Merde, qu'est-ce que je pensais? Qu'il allait tout d'un coup changer pour moi ? Comme si j'étais l'ange de sa vie ? Je ris amèrement. Quelle conne. Et dire que je m'apprêtais à lui donner ce qu'il voulait depuis tout ce temps.

Du sexe. Rien de plus.

Il n'en avait qu'après mon corps. Un rire amer s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que j'essuie mes larmes d'un coup de manche avec fureur. Dire qu'on m'avait prévenue. Même Leah, sa propre sœur m'avait prévenue qu'il n'était pas bien pour moi.

Putain de vie de merde. Je sanglote. Ce qui a le don de mettre encore plus en colère. Comment je peux me mettre dans un état pareil pour un type comme lui. Il n'en vaut pas le coup.

Je prends encore une gorgée de la bouteille d'alcool que je tiens dans ma main. Si je bois assez le mal va partir. Mon cœur va s'arrêter de saigner.

_« Oh putain, Seth ! » Seth se tien derrière elle, donnant une claque sur se cul. Il enfonce sa queue dans sa chatte, le visage concentré. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure puis ferme les yeux en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière._

Merde, je vais vomir. Dire qu'il m'avait fait tout une scène quand Jake m'avait regardé un peu trop longtemps.

Je m'assieds par terre, les jambes croisées. Je sais qu'on doit sans doute voir ma culotte, mais je m'en fou.

Je prends encore une gorge et me laisse aller en arrière. Je me demande où je suis. Je passe mes doigts dans l'herbe et l'arrache en riant à travers mes larmes. On s'en fou des gars. Je peux devenir lesbienne. Les filles c'est chouettes. Au moins tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. De toute façon ce sont tous des cons qui utilisent tout le monde et prenne toutes les femmes pour leurs putes. Je rie plus franchement. C'est bizarre d'entendre mon rire. Je recommence en pensant que j'ai rire vraiment ridicule. Je crie fort. Très fort, puis recommence à rire. Je reprends une goulée du liquide qui me brûle la gorge pour voir si mon rire change après ça.

C'est tellement moche. Je lève les yeux en regardant les arbres qui m'entourent et essaient de m'empêcher de voir le ciel. Ils me font penser aux mecs. Tous cons et moches. Je tire la langue et essaie de toucher le bout de mon nez avec en gémissant.

Je ferme un œil pour me concentrer. Je lève une main et regarde le contraste de ma main bronzé sur le ciel blanc. Il va pleuvoir.

« Eéééé ! » Je crie aussi fort que je peux. C'est drôle. « Aaaaaa ! » Mes poumons se vident lentement d'air et ma voix s'étaient. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et ferme les yeux en posant ma main sur ma poitrine. Je m'entends rire de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que mon rire laisse place à des sanglots, accompagnés de grosses larmes.

« Jane ? » Je hurle, cette fois de terreur quand Jacob apparaît devant moi, me regardant les yeux ronds. Je glousse de soulagement et me lève difficilement. Je vacille vers lui. Le sol essaie de m'en empêcher. L'herbe se dresse et essaie d'attraper mes chevilles pour me faire tomber. Le trou se multiplient pour emprisonner mes pieds nus dedans. Le sol bouge de droite à gauche essayant de me faire tomber. Je lève un doigt vers lui puis prends une grande inspiration.

« Salut, Jake. » Dis-je en gloussant, ne lâchant pas la bouteille. Il se précipite vers moi pour m'attraper quand je trébuche sur une branche. Je lui demande en rigolant.

« Tu me suis où quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux me baiser, hein ? » Je caresse ses cheveux et dépose un bisou sur sa joue. « Je suis sûr que c'est Seth qui t'as envoyé. »

« T'as bu ? » Demande-t-il étonné. Je glousse encore plus fort en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Non. » Je fais un écart entre mon index et mon pouce et le lui montre. « Peut-être un peu. Un tout… » Je trébuche une fois de plus. « Un tout petit peu. » Je ris et m'appuie contre son torse. « T'es beau, Jake. » Dis-je en caressant son torse avec mon index. Il ne répond pas alors je continue.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Je n'attends pas sa réponse et continue en gloussant. « Seth il a couché avec Lauren. » Il me regarde d'abord avec de grands yeux puis gronde férocement. Je colle mon oreille contre son torse.

« Mmm, t'es sexy quand tu fais ça. » Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et caresse sa poitrine, puis essaie de le lui enlever de force, mais il ne se laisse pas faire et me repousse. Je fait une moue déçue et il m'attrape par les épaules pour m'éloigner de lui le visage sombre. Je pince mes lèvres. Un tonnerre gronde et a peine quelque secondes plus tard une averse commence.

« D'abord comment tu m'as trouvé ? Je me cache. Y a personne qui va… » Je laisse échapper un hoquet puis continue. « Qui va me trouver. » Il fronce les sourcils et un sourire amusé éclaircit son visage. Il est déjà tout mouillé. Je suppose que moi aussi.

« T'es dans mon jardin, Jay. » Dit-il un rire dans la voix. Mes sourcils se relève et je le regarde étonné pendant quelques secondes puis m'accroche à son cou et lui demande en suppliant.

« Tu me montres ta chambre ? » Jacob me regarde d'abord étonné puis rit franchement. J'essaie de sauter sur son dos.

« Porte moi jusqu'à ta chambre. » Je tire sur son t-shirt pour qu'il se penche puis chuchote à son oreille. « Comme ça tu pourras me baiser. » Il éclate de rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Son t-shirt colle à son torse. Je tends la main pour le toucher et comme il ne bronche pas je me rapproche et caresse son dos de mes deux mains.

« T'es drôle quand t'es bourré toi. » Dit-il en riant. Il se penche et me lève de sol. « Pourquoi t'as pas de chaussures d'abord? » Demande-t-il en arquant ses sourcils, son regard rivé sur mes pieds. Je hausse les épaules puis mets un bras autour de ses épaules pour m'accrocher à lui et tâte ses muscles de l'autre.

« T'es plus musclé que Seth. » dis-je sérieusement. « T'es canon. » Je rajoute quand il ne me répond pas, il se contente de ricaner. Je respire son odeur virile à plein nez, essayant de mémoriser son parfum si envoutant. « Tu sens bon. » Je murmure, mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'a vraiment entendu.

Je ferme mes yeux et ce n'ai que quand il me dépose sur quelque chose de mou que je rouvre les yeux. Son canapé. Je me couche et le regarde s'affairer dans la cuisine, détaillant ses fesses musclées. Il enlève son t-shirt et je regarde les muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau foncé. J'enlève moi aussi ma robe, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Je ricane quand il se retourne et me reluque la bouche ouverte.

« Tu me trouves sexy ? » M'enquis-je en rigolant. Il hausse la tête, la bouche toujours ouverte.

« Foutrement sexy même. » Commente-t-il. Je ricane et marche vers lui. Il ne détache pas son regard de mon corps et je sens les papillons voler dans mon bas-ventre. Une fois près de lui je lèche une goute d'eau qui roule le long de son torse.

« Toi aussi. » Dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je n'arrive toujours pas à sa bouche, mais quand ses mains trouvent mes fesses je saute puis enroule rapidement mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il me soutient en haletant et je peu facilement sentir sa verge tendue contre mon entrejambe. Il halète quand je me frotte lascivement contre lui.

« Arrête. » Chuchote-t-il. Je me penche et suce la peau de son cou.

« Pourquoi ? » Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

« T'es complètement bourrée. » Je l'embrasse doucement et c'est lui-même qui conduit sa langue vers ma bouche. M'entrainant dans une dance lente et langoureuse. Je glousse contre sa bouche et quand je me frotte à lui un spasme parcoure son corps. Il me dépose parterre et je le regarde enlever son short puis son boxer. Je souris quand il prend sa queue dans sa main et se branle en me regardant avec envie.

Je m'assieds et enlève lentement mon soutien puis caresse mes seins tout en le regardant d'un air provocant. Il gronde mais ne bouge pas. J'enlève cette fois mon dernier vêtement et quand j'enfonce un doigt dans ma chatte en gémissent il se laisse lourdement tomber à coté de moi. Il éloigne brutalement ma main puis la replace par la sienne. Pompant avec trois doigts d'un coup en moi. La cyprine coule abandonnément et je m'entends gémir son nom de plus en plus vite. La boule de mon ventre grossit de plus en plus vite puis éclate quand il pince mon clitoris de son autre main. Je hurle son nom quand j'atteins le septième ciel. Je sais que mes joues sont sans doute toute rouges.

Il me regarde la bouche ouverte, les yeux obscurcis de désir. Je le pousse en arrière après avoir reprit mon souffle et lèche la goute de liquide pré-séminale sur son gland avec gourmandise. Je lèche la fente de sa verge tendu, bien plus grosse que celle de Seth. Je suce son gland avec vigueur puis lèche sa queue, ne la prenant pas dans ma bouche.

« Jane… » Gémit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Le sol froid contre ma peau fait pointer mes tétons et je les caresse. Je gémis contre sa verge. Ca a l'air de l'exciter.

« Putain, Jane, prends moi dans ta bouche. » Quand je ne réagis pas il rajoute en un gémissement. « Je t'en supplie. »

J'affiche un sourire satisfait et le prend d'un cou entièrement da ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autour de sa queue. Il halète en gémit mon nom. Je fais des va et vient rapide. Je sais qu'il aime. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en me regardant. Il gémit quand je caresse ses abdos. Quand son visage se crispe et que sa queue se mets à tressaillir contre ma langue il me repousse en soufflant. Je remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse avec envie. Il caresse mes seins et pince mes fesses. Je glousse et il écarte les cheveux de mon visage en effleurant mon dos de ses grandes mains.

Il coulisse en moi en nous soupirant tout les deux de bien être. Il est brulant. C'est tellement bon. Il sort de moi pour se renfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Je grogne de mécontentement quand il ne va pas assez rapidement et le pousse de moi pour m'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Il me remplit entièrement. C'est tellement bon. Je vais de plus en plus vite sur sa queue. Je m'appuie sur son torse. Il suce mes tétons et caresse mes seins.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière quand je jouis pour la deuxième fois. Il me suit de près en me regardant. Je reste là, haletant, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Je me couche à coté de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse en gloussant. Il caresse mes cheveux et j'écoute les battements de son cœur. Il gronde.

« Je vais tuer Seth. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Laissez-moi vos impressions !<p> 


End file.
